


You're a Masterpiece...

by Betakitten



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Bloodplay, Bottom Castiel, Demon Dean Winchester, Dom Dean, Dom/sub, M/M, Mark of Cain, Mild Gore, Painplay, Sub Castiel, Top Dean, Torture
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-03
Updated: 2015-02-03
Packaged: 2018-03-10 09:39:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 853
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3285590
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Betakitten/pseuds/Betakitten
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Demon Dean has no regrets about giving in to the mark... after all it's got him the thing he's always wanted.</p>
            </blockquote>





	You're a Masterpiece...

**Author's Note:**

  * For [carrionofmywaywardson](https://archiveofourown.org/users/carrionofmywaywardson/gifts).



> I spent so much time deleting and rewriting til I decided I'd never be quite happy! So here is the finished result... be kind I'm still dusting off my writing skills!

Dean didn't remember quite how they got here. But now they were he wasn't stopping any time soon. The mark left him free, free to get what he truly wanted all this time… 

He knows it was all fury and iniquitousness, clashing teeth and dragging fingernails. It was practically all out war on each others bodies. Years of pure want will do that to you.

Cas bent easily to his will, his angel corrupted. He could barely be in a room with the new and improved Dean without straining against his pants with pure lust, staining his underwear with precum just thinking about what was in store for him. 

The ways since that first time had been many and varied, Dean calling his fallen angel whenever he needed to. Cas was such a good little sub and came as soon as he was told. 

Here he was now, naked, blindfolded, completely and glistening in sweat. He had him pressed against the wall, pushing the plug settled deep inside him with his knee between his good boys legs. Cas knew better than to make a sound. Unless he was told of course, he didn't want to lose his tongue after all…

Dean could spend all night just looking at the picture Cas made before him, sweat drenched, flushed, dick dripping. Then he had the best idea, after all what was the point of accelerated healing if you never put it to good use in the bedroom. 

'Stay' he grunted. He tracked Cas's adams apple as it bobbed, the angel knew he had something on the way. Dean had quite the impressive collection of torture instruments these days, that prick Alistair would be proud. He grabbed what he wanted off the side and returned to Cas. 

'You should see yourself Cas, you truly are a work of art.' A blush spread through his cheeks at the appraisal. 

'You know what you are missing though?' Cas was still mute, knowing Dean didn't require an answer. 

Dean pressed in close, leaning over to his lovers ear. Pressing himself back between his legs to tease.

'Art needs to be hanging on the wall.' He could see Cas almost keened with the anticipation, stopping himself at the last minute, such a good little angel. 

'Hold out your arms against the wall.' Dean licked his lips at the picture, enjoying the irony of the Christ like pose. 

He kissed his way down the first arm, slowly, mouthing at the skin so he could taste him completely. When he reached his hand he laid a few open mouthed kisses on the open palm, then he laid the end of the railroad spike in the centre. 

'I want to hear you for this Cas, I want you to give me all you've got.' That was all the warning before he hammered it in completely, Cas's scream of pain nearly causing him to cum untouched. Dean moaned as he gripped the base of his erection, he didn't want the party to be over before it had even begun. 

He repeated the process again with the other hand until Castiel was pinned to the wall, barely able to stand on his tip toes. Straining against his bonds because he wanted things to move along. Dean could never refuse him. 

Cupping his angels perfect ass he hauled him up round his waist. Castiel already near exhaustion from fighting his release so long. Twisting the plug inside him and slowly moving it out and then in again until he could hear the whimpering through the haze of his bloodlust. He ripped it from him and replaced it immediately with his slicked up cock. 

Setting a frenzied pace he pressed Cas to the wall with each thrust. Pushing deep inside the angels tight wet heat, feeling him clench against him with the fight against his orgasm. Dean felt the telltale curls of heat starting to build low in his abdomen, deciding to be merciful this time he gripped the other mans leaking cock and started to pump furiously in time with his thrusts. Bending over the whisper in his angels ear. ‘Cum for me.’ 

Castiel moaned breathlessly, used beyond measure. Upon hearing the words his vision whited out and came violently with a hoarse scream. Painting stripes over his own chest, gasping in pleasure. 

As much as Dean loved filling up his angels hole with his own release, he decided to be more artistic about things tonight. He pulled himself free of the tight heat and stroked himself while he looked at his worn out and helpless lover. It didn't take long before he was being hit by the force of his orgasm, pleasure in wave after wave. Covering and marking his beautiful submissive celestial.

Once he’d come down from his high (but still feeling the euphoria), he stepped back and admired his handiwork. There spread out before him and slick with sweat and dripping with both their cum, his angel. His shameful secret from before he was set free. His alone to enjoy and witness in his sinful surrender. 

'You really are a masterpiece… my masterpiece.'


End file.
